


Worth My Dollar

by mebrewster311



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff, Kissing Booths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual police carnival. Also known as the bane of Stiles' existence. Especially when he's working the kissing booth and Deputy Parrish is across from him, working the balloon darts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth My Dollar

The most infuriating person that Stiles Stilinski had ever met was Deputy Parrish. He didn’t know his first name or where he was from. He just knew that there were a lot of dirty things he’d like for him to do with those handcuffs. Dirty, filthy things. And he was a bit afraid his dad could read minds everytime he panted after the new deputy like a puppy looking for a bone.

So of course it was just his luck he had to work at the police department’s carnival. He told him as soon as he got out of school he needed to come over and sign up. So he said his goodbye’s to Scott and headed over. He dropped his bag in one of the chairs in the lobby, heading back to his dad’s office. He was cut off by someone clearing their throat. He whipped around to see none other than Deputy ‘Pretty Boy’ Parrish standing there with a perfect eyebrow arched.

“What?” Stiles wrinkled his nose. “What are you doing?” Parrish sighed, “Your dad isn’t even in his office.” Stiles groaned, “Are you friggin’ kidding me? He told me I had to come over here and sign up for the stupid carnival and he’s not ev-” Parrish stopped him by holding up a clipboard, “I was about to go post it.” The younger lurched forward, snatching the list out of his hand and causing the deputy to sputter. Stiles stared down at the paper with a sigh, “And where are you working, Deputy Pretty Eyes?” Parrish rolled his eyes, sitting back on his desk, “Balloon darts. I like the sense of danger.” Stiles couldn’t help but crack a smile as he reached around him to grab a pen, “Well I’ve worked the kissing booth for the last three years and...it brings in the most money...and no one else is signed up.” Parrish scoffed as Stiles signed his name, passing the clipboard back, “Don’t scoff at me, you know you would totally pay a dollar to kiss me.” The teen leaned closer than necessary, pressing the board against the officer’s chest. Parrish just smirked, “Something tells me that if I got the notion, the dollar wouldn’t be needed.” Stiles felt a blush heat his cheeks and he jerked back, heading out the door with a frustrated noise.

* * *

“Parrish said you signed up for the kissing booth,” The sheriff commented casually across the table of the diner. Stiles’ eyes flicked up as he shoved a bite of his salad in his mouth, that’s right, he was being a good son. He shrugged a bit in response, “You know I usually do it.” His father nodded, “Yeah. Just figured you’d get tired of it.” Stiles took a swallow his water and shrugged, “Makes me a better kisser.” The sheriff snorted as he finished his food and grabbed his check, “Right. I’m sure that’s it. I better get going.” Stiles grinned at his dad as he left, “See ya, dad.”

* * *

Deputy Parrish had come to the conclusion that carnivals were so overrated. They were overrated because his cute little stand with balloons and darts was set up right across from the kissing booth. And he had to watch Stiles kiss about half the population. From little girls who he called princess who he kissed on the forehead, to a guy named Danny who he was pretty sure that they'd done that before, to little old women that kissed his cheek and patted his head. It was sweet. And frustrating.

Parrish dealt with it though and finally the sheriff came by, smacking his table, "Alright. Pack it up, kid." He smiled at him as he walked away go talk to the deputy that had sold tickets. Parrish plucked a ticket out of his jar, sauntering over to the kissing booth. Stiles was busy tossing out all his tickets when he glanced up, raising an eyebrow. The young deputy held up his ticket and Stiles smirked as he walked around his table. "I knew it," He grinned and he plucked the ticket out of his hand. "Knew what?" The older hummed. "You'd pay to kiss me," Stiles chuckled, "But you did give me a ticket so..."

He didn't actually believe that Stiles would kiss him. It had almost been a joke though he was totally not opposed to it. He just wasn't expecting to feel a light chaste kiss against his lips. He pressed back against it, almost testing to see what he could do. Stiles seemed almost hesitant so he pulled back. The younger male frowned, "That so wasn't a tickets worth." Parrish's eyebrows went up but he rested his hands on the other's hips, pushing him back against the table and really kissing him. Stiles' stretched his arms above his head before he wrapped them around the back of the deputy's neck, the ticket still between his fingers. Their lips slotted perfectly against each other's and Stiles' parted his first so Parrish could slide his tongue into his mouth. He was about to push Stiles onto the the table when someone cleared their throat.

Deputy Parrish looked back to see the sheriff looking no where near happy. Not that he could blame him, he did have his barely legal son flush against his body. "Dad he had a ticket," Stiles chirped, waving around the small piece of paper. The sheriff snatched away the ticket and walked away, scowling as a few of the other deputies chuckled.

Stiles bit his lip as he pushed himself onto the table. He spread his legs and pulled Parrish between them, "Well?" The deputy hummed before he leaned close to Stiles, "Totally worth my dollar."

**Author's Note:**

> So I love, love, love Deputy Parrish even though I thought I'd really dislike him. I also love the idea of him being with Stiles and just...being cute. So...yeah! Tell me what you think!


End file.
